


The Impala - Getting the Hunter

by BuLlEtNiPpLeS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Cas is a hot horny mess, Grinding, Innocent Castiel, M/M, Sex on a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuLlEtNiPpLeS/pseuds/BuLlEtNiPpLeS
Summary: Cas was horny. He thought of jumping the hunter every chance he got. So when Dean suggests they take the Impala for a spin, he sees the perfect chance.





	The Impala - Getting the Hunter

Cas was on edge. Normally he was nice and calm which came in handy during stressful times but just thinking of Dean fucking Winchester, he was a horny mess. It didn't help that Dean always made some kind of perverted comment toward him which gave Cas hope. But what if Cas was reading Dean wrong? He would be crushed if he made a move towards Dean and Dean refused him. Cas couldn't bear it if Dean treated him different.

One rainy afternoon, Cas was sitting in the library of the bunker. In his hands was a worn copy of 18th Century Vampires. There were rumors of a new group in Atlanta and Cas figured he better get a jump on things.

"Hey Cas how goes it?" Dean shuffled into the room, a beer in hand.

"How goes what Dean?" Cas asked, glancing up at him in confusion. He squirmed in his seat, Dean's green eyes locked on Cas' cerulean blue.

Dean huffed out a laugh and ran a hand through his short sandy hair. "It's just an expression Cas. Means 'what are you doing.'"

The little wrinkle between Cas' eyebrows smoothed out as realization dawned. "Oh. I'm just doing some research. How goes it with you?"

Dean let out a chuckle. "Think I might go for a little drive. Wanna come?"

Cas almost lost it right there. Come? _Yes please_. Preferably with Dean's cock sliding into his tight little hole. He shifted in his seat, trying to cover the growing tent in his pants. All he wanted to do was throw Dean down and fuck him until he screamed.

"Yes, sure Dean." Cas sat down the book he was reading and stood on shaky legs. Usually when they took a spin in the Impala it was the three of them, never just Dean and Cas. Why did it suddenly feel like they were going on a date?

Wiping his damp hands on his pants, Cas followed Dean out of the bunker to where the Impala waited. As usual when Cas saw it, his breath caught in awe. Even in the approaching dark, the black paint gleamed. Cas admired Dean for keeping her in such great shape. The gorgeous car always looked like she just came off the assembly line.

Hopping into the car, she started with a rumble. Cas sat in quiet happiness as Dean sped through the night, Kansas blaring from the stereo. He could happily spend every day like this. He idly looked out the window at the speeding scenery or gazed at dean. It was a turn on to watch his powerful hands guide the sleek car through the streets. Cas' eyes ran over the lines of Dean's t-shirt, drooling a little at the tight fabric stretched over his huge muscles. _The man was a god._  

About an hour later, Dean pulled down a dirt road. Stopping by an empty field, Dean shut off the car and stepped out. Cas blinked at him in confusion but stepped out of the car as well, both doors squealing in protest.

Heart pounding fast, Cas joined Dean on the hood of the car. Dean was leaning back against the windshield, his gaze pointed at the stars. Cas felt like a silly schoolboy with his first crush. The world could be burning down around him but all he had eyes for was Dean Winchester.

"You keep staring Cas." Dean said, so quietly that Cas wasn't sure he heard him right. Even so, Cas jumped and lowered his head. "You stare a lot."

"Ye-yes I do Dean. I guess. It's just...I admire you Dean. You're brave, kind, have a wicked humor...I admire you." He mumbled lamely, feeling his cheeks grow hot.

"Cas." Dean said softly, turning his head toward Cas.

Cas gulped before he answered, not quite trusting his voice. "Yes, Dean?"

Dean edged closer to Cas, slowly as if he was afraid of scaring him off. "Kiss me."

Before Cas could respond, Dean pressed his lips to Cas', a hand moving up to cup Cas' jaw. Dean slowly turned his head allowing him to deepen the kiss and gently forcing Cas' mouth to open. Dean's tongue swept inside Cas' mouth and Cas could've wept at the pleasure of it.

Pulling back, Dean looked hopefully into Cas' eyes. Cas felt like all of his nerve endings were on fire. He wanted more. Nodding his head to the unasked question, Cas gripped the lapels of Dean's coat and pulled the man to him. They were soon a tangled mess on top of the hood, Cas pinned beneath Dean as Dean nibbled at Cas' neck.

Cas whimpered as his hands fisted Dean's short sandy strands, marveling at how soft the hair felt. Pulling Dean in for a kiss, Cas ravaged his mouth, never wanting the kiss to end. He could feel his pants tightening and gasped as Dean ground his hips against him.

Breathing heavily, Dean pulled back to look at Cas. Running his hand through his hair, he then began fiddling at the buttons of Cas' shirt. "Tell me to stop."

Cas nearly gave himself whiplash as he shook his head. "I don't want you to stop. I've been thinking about this since I first saw you. If I could sleep, you would be what I dream about. I need this and I think you do too. I want you Dean, all of you."

Eyes darkening with desire and the heat of Cas' words, Dean captured his lips with a hunger. Nimble fingers undid the buttons of Cas' shirt and Cas make quick work of removing the shirt, tie and blasted trench coat. Dean's mouth watered at the sight of Cas' tan skin, the leanly muscled frame just begging for attention.

 

\------

In a flurry of movement, Dean removed his flannel overshirt and tugged his t-shirt over his head. Gasping at the cold metal of the hood, Dean laid on his back to remove his pants. He noticed with amusement that Cas had already shucked his pants and underwear and was currently gazing at Dean like he was a feast.

And _fuck_...

Dean gulped at the sight of Cas' cock, long and beautiful and thick. Dean was dying to have a taste of it. But first...he needed to get rid of his damn pants and boxers.

Finally free, Dean climbed on top of Cas, claiming his lips with his own. He loved the taste of Cas, it was like he was dipped in honey. So sweet. Dean idly wondered if the rest of him was as sweet.

Cas panted as Dean kissed a path along his jaw, and nearly screamed in pleasure as Dean claimed a nipple. Grinning, Dean caught Cas' lust riddled gaze.

"Patience baby, we haven't gotten to the best part yet."

"Don't tease Dean, I need you so bad."

A tremor went through Dean, it was nice to be needed. And he had wanted the ex angel since the first time he set eyes on him. He ached to have him and no amount of jerking off was good enough.

Kissing a path down Cas' trim stomach, Dean claimed Cas' cock. Breathing through his nose, Dean relaxed his jaw and took Cas as deep as he could until he could feel Cas' cock bumping the back of his throat.

Cas fingers were making squealing noises on the surface of the car as Dean worked him over. Rubbing a hand on his balls, Dean sucked, licked and deepthroated Cas' cock. He was delicious!

Dean released his hold on Cas' cock and dug around in his pants. Triumphantly holding a small bottle of lube, Dean climbed on top of Cas. Squirting a healthy amount onto his fingers, his gaze locked onto Cas', Dean slowly slid a finger into Cas' hole.

Sliding his finger in and out, he swallowed Cas' mewls of pleasure while gripping a handful of his raven hair. Adding a second finger, he began to scissor within Cas' hole, prepping him for what was to come.

Rolling on a condom, Dean coated his cock and Cas' hole with lube. Moving Cas' legs to get better access, Dean thrust into Cas in one smooth motion. Cas' face scrunched in pain and pleasure and Dean began peppering Cas' face with kisses while giving his body time to adjust.

Grabbing a handful of his delectable ass, Cas panted out, "Give it to me Dean, fuck me so hard baby."

Needing no further encouragement, Dean pounded into Cas, the force making the car rock on its struts. Who knew Cas could talk dirty? Face buried in Cas' neck, Dean kept thrusting, his balls slapping against Cas' ass.

"Oh my God Cas, you feel so good." He babbled out, shifting his position so he could hit Cas' prostate. He knew he found it when Cas let out an ear splitting shriek and bit Dean's shoulder. Dean knew the bite would leave a mark and he secretly loved it. He wanted the angel to claim him.

Dean tried to hold out, he wanted to make Cas' first time the best but against his will he was rushing toward release. Cas' tight little virgin hole felt so damn good.

"Dean, I - I'm going to-" Cas couldn't even finish the sentence, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he cried out his release. Rope after rope of cum coated Dean's stomach. Letting out a roar, Dean thrusted again and again, letting out his release, his face buried in Cas' neck.

Panting, Dean slowly withdrew from Cas and grabbed a t-shirt to clean them both up. When that was done, he snuggled Cas to his chest, running a hand through his raven hair. Night had fully descended and the bugs would soon be out. After a few minutes, they got dressed and climbed back into the Impala.

"So when can we go for another ride?" Cas asked, a wide grin making his eyes crinkle around the edges.

One thing was for certain, life would never be the same again now that Dean got a piece of his angel.


End file.
